


Merry Christmas Dr Hamilton

by CommonSenseisPaineful



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Amputation, Established Relationship, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mentions of Injuries, alex did not ask for this, calender posing, firefighter/doctor au, thomas looks hot in a miniskirt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-25
Updated: 2016-12-26
Packaged: 2018-09-12 04:18:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9054979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CommonSenseisPaineful/pseuds/CommonSenseisPaineful
Summary: Alex really didn't hate Christmas.Despite all the extra cases it brought to the ICU, he liked the festivities and the time he got to spend with Thomas.He didn't expect this.--Based off the firefighter/doctor au by exadorlion and midnigtartist, these people are crazy talented with their art and ideas and I couldn't help but write this seasonal fic to go with an ask.





	1. Calendar Posing

**Author's Note:**

  * For [exadorlion](https://archiveofourown.org/users/exadorlion/gifts), [Midnigtartist](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Midnigtartist/gifts).



Alex was fine with Christmas.

Yes, it did mean more young children being rushed into the ICU, waddled up in their winter clothes, after being hit by a car driven by someone who had too much sherry.  
Yes, it did mean those frozen blue fingers of people who and nowhere to stay on frosty nights, and the painful red chilblains that formed from just one nights rest in a warm bed.  
Yes, it did mean the fathers of family's who arrived with veiny scars up and down their arms and still hearts after plugging in the Christmas lights went wrong.  
Oh and so many with alcohol poisoning.

But to Alex it meant people were just a little more cheerier, the wards were decorated with tinsel and made the place look brighter as he monitored another unstable heart rate.  
The reception area was by far the best looking, with a mini Christmas tree perched on the desk and fairy lights draped around the walls. A seasonal calendar on display on the desk next to the bobble head santa. It was given to them by the local fire service actually, after Alexander's ward had saved the life of one of the senior firefighters- caught under rubble in a burning building and luckily recovered with only a slight limp and a patch of white scar tissue to show. The thing itself was a little cheesy, but nice. Photos of each firefighter in a different pose for each month, Alex particularly liked the one of July- where the guy was wearing ONLY an American flag and some sparklers with a badly photoshopped firework in the background. That had certainly gotten a few looks from patients.

Alex was surprised then, as by the middle of December someone still hadn't flipped it over to December.

"Hey John?" Alex called out while he finished pouring out his coffee from behind the desk. Laurens hummed slightly, checking his schedule again for the upcoming Christmas week.

"Nobody's changed the calendar yet." 

"Huh," John leaned a little closer and stared intently at the sheet, "Guess we all forgot."

Alex walked out from behind the desk, shuffling up next to him and taking a sip from his black coffee. He may be a medical professional and a doctor, but Alex would be comatose if he couldn't supply himself with an unhealthy amount of caffeine every day.

"Damn. Looks like I'm working Christmas Eve. Seems like you're Boxing Day."

"Not too bad, I've got plans with Thomas on Christmas but I'm sure he'll be okay with that."

John turned around and meant against the desk, smiling down at Alex cheekily.

"Oh really? Whatcha planning then?" Laurens raises his eyebrows as Alex scowls.

"Nothing like you're thinking of," Alex grumbles and pokes John harshly in the ribs. "Breakfast in bed, ice skating and a fancy dinner."

"Aww you're a romantic, he'll love it."

"I sure hope so." Alex takes another sip and moves back towards the calendar, each day is ticked neatly in the receptionists handwriting but the page is still on November. Alexander flips it, then promptly almost drops his coffee and screams.

It's Jefferson. Jefferson is December.  
Except it's not a thing Alex expected.  
He's sitting on the arm of a chair, tinsel and holly berries in the background. Frost photoshopped on as a border. He smiling right up at the camera, practically winking. He's wearing a Santa hat, and a much more revealing outfit then any of the other months. It's a typical Mrs Claus costume with the miniskirt with white fluff trim, and tiny cropped red top. With bells. Jeffersons legs are crossed, showing much more than Alex wants to see at work of his upper thigh, and god damn him he's holding out a sprig of mistletoe. What. The. Fuck.

Alex's hands are covering his face, only parting his fingers so he can see the calendar when John rushes over. Alex moans as Johns bursts out laughing at the picture.

"Well, I am disappointed we didn't see this sooner! Now the whole ward gets to see Alex's boyfriend everyday!"

"John, noo."  
He's blushing now, pink spreading all up his cheeks and neck so much that he pushes his hands closer to his face to hide it. John just laughs and examines the picture a little closer, tutting approval at every detail.

"Y'know he really did put quite a lot of effort into this. The whole ensemble is just fantastic. Who knew his legs could work such a small skirt?"

Why didn't Thomas tell him about this?! He had just winked and smiled at Alex when they dropped it off at the reception, nudging him a little with a promise of a surprise. Alexander had forgotten all about it. And he didn't even want to get started in the picture, trying to ignore how he felt just a little hotter and the feeling in his chest when he looked at Jefferson. He probably made it so sexy just for him. Damn Thomas, damn Christmas and damn his long stocking clad legs.

"Christmas is ruined, Thomas has got a lot of explaining to do."

"I'm sure he does, though you might prefer him in that outfit while he does all the talking?"

Alexander jabs John again, this time he laughs and snaps a picture of the calendar.

"Can we hide it or something? Say we lost it or it got ruined?" Alex practically begs, running his fingers through his hair and trying really hard not to look back at the calendar.

"Nope. I want everyone who walks into this room to see this. It's beautiful. You should be proud of your boyfriend."

Alex just groans again and takes a large gulp of his coffee. His phone buzzes silently in his pocket, it's Thomas. Alexander's eyes widen as he swipes to accept the call and barges out the front door.

Distantly, John can hear Alex half-whispering half-screaming Thomas's name while gesturing wildly. He laughs, grabs a pen and crosses out the first week of so of the days in the calendar they missed. Then, almost an afterthought, scribbles out a couple words on the side of the picture.

'To Dr Hamilton, with Love.'


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> One year later and the calendar's still there.  
> But something else is missing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to everyone who's been reading this, I couldn't just leave this plot without a bit of sadness so here we are.  
> It all gets resolved quite neatly though.
> 
> Enjoy!

"Thomas? Are you even listening to me?"

Alex perched on the side of their bed, watching Thomas stare at the wall while his tapped impatiently. Alex could tell he wanted to hold out long enough from touching his bandages, almost letting himself believe his other arm was still there. Alex had seen him like this enough times to understand how Thomas felt.

There was a big divide, Alexander learned to understand, between studying and living something. Being in the ICU, he was used to the crushed or mangled limbs of many ages, and how the other doctors would shake their heads and reach for the equipment needed to amputate. Alex certainly couldn't forget the required counselling courses he went through in order to deal with the aftermath of this on patients, the sobs or screaming. Worst of all those who just lay in disbelief and refused all food and water in shock. Still, after dealing with a dozen or so of patients, he gradually managed to filter out his emotions from theirs- only thinking of the people he had helped save than the ones he had lost. 

But now? It was so hard with Thomas. He had tried so hard, read every piece of advice, but still it didn't wash away how Jefferson would grow complacent and still and ghost his hands along where his limb used to be.

"Thomas, it's alright to talk to me about how you're feeling y'know."

He turned back to Alex, shuffling his knees closer to his chest. Technically he was out of the recovery period, prosthetic lying on the end of the bed and assorted leaflets for counselling groups piled up on the desk.

"If I close my eyes Alex, and stay very still, sometimes I feel like it's still there."  
Thomas was quiet, barely above a whisper as he looked up at Alex.

"I know it was the only thing you could do, but I thought I could handle this better. I really did sweetheart-"

His words cut off into a sob, hugging his knees with one arm and clenching his eyes shut. Alex moved up next to Thomas, weaving his fingers inbetween the tangled curls. His breathing softened a little, and nuzzled closer to Alex.

"You're doing better than any medical textbook I've read."

Jefferson laughed a bit, hiccuping and eyes creasing into their familiar shape when he smiled and meant it. Tracing his fingers down his injured arm, Alexander pressed soft kisses to the skin and bandages there, carefully as Thomas gasped at the pressure.

"I love you so much, and nothing's gonna change that. You're being so brave for me."

"I hope I am, I'm trying so hard to be." 

Alex reached out and turned Jeffersons face to meet his, letting him lean forward and take the lead. He hummed slightly into the kiss, only a whine of protest when Thomas broke away again.

"Alex when are you going to replace that calendar? It's from last year."

The firefighters calendar sat in the desk opposite the bed, faint black ink from smudged handwriting marring the gloss of the pages.

"Hmm, I don't know. They haven't made a new one so I guess I never bought it." Alex tries to turn his head back, but Thomas is staring intently it. Alex whines again and Jefferson laughs, facing him again.

"Perhaps I should ask them to take some more photos?"  
"Yeah but you were in the last one, I think they might not be so keen to replace you with a fire truck Thomas."

"Oh I don't know, I might be willing to help them." He smirks at Alex, the familiar flicker of mischief in his eyes again. That's the Thomas Alex can help, not the one who turns glassy eyed and placid. He can tell that he's hurting behind that bright smile, but it's promising to him like this.

"Only if I can choose the outfit. Only then."

"What do you mean, was there a problem with last years?" Thomas grins with a knowing satisfaction as Alex recalls the frankly horrifying (and very attractive) photo from last year.

"You know exactly what the problem was. Do we have a deal?"

A flash of doubt passes over him, but just like that it passes.

"Sure thing darling."

\--

Alex smiled as he unwrapped the newly printed calendar, peeling of the price sticker from the corner. The fire brigade had held a little fundraising sale for it, selling hot cocoa and Christmas decorations for charity. Oh and the bucket fund for the calendar that filled up almost instantly. 

He flipped the pages, fast forwarding though the months of February, May, July and October in a heartbeat. And then its December, the still badly photoshopped holly and snowflakes cluttering the page. Thomas is standing, smiling at the camera like he has nothing to lose. It's a little less indecent this year, Alex being very specific with the outfit until Thomas just sighed and let him drag him around to whatever fitting he apparently "needed". It was worth it though, the dark red suit with white collar and cuffs pairing perfectly with the mistletoe in his hair. The sleeve was rolled up in one arm, letting the metal of the prosthetic show, and Alexander was proud.

He really didn't hate Christmas.

**Author's Note:**

> All kudos and comments are appreciated!


End file.
